Orange Roses
by BritaChica
Summary: Everything goes wrong when Harry writes in a book Ginny got from the libary. Chapter Three up.
1. Times of Sadness

Orange Rose by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Hmm. I don't really have a plot planned out for this. I guess I'l just type and hope something comes out of it. Anyway, please R/R. 

Disclaimer: Anything that ends up original belongs to me. Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter One: Times Of Sadness

__

_Little little, time to sleep._

_Close your eyes, not time to weep._

_Surrender softly to your dreams._

_Close your eyes and keep the keys._

_Wander through the mists of minds._

_Remember nothing not of time._

_Do not cry now, not a sound._

_Though every silver lining's got a cloud._

"What's up?" 

Ginny slammed the book shut as she heard the voice. She turned round to see one of the other people who used her dorm room, Janet Kingly was obviously in a good mood. She was never nice to Ginny when she wasn't. 

Which could have something to do with the fact that Janet had admitted, in her first year that she had had a crush on Ginny's older brother Percy and Ginny had told him to tell a girl that he liked her. 

Truthfully, Ginny hadn't even known that Janet had liked Percy and even if she had known she wouldn't let them get together. 

She didn't exactly like Janet that much. 

"Hmm, a book. Each to their own I suppose. What is it about?" 

"Urrm, Quidditch." 

"You don't like Quidditch." 

"Yes I do." She said confused. 

"Sorry. I thought that you didn't. That could be why I told the whole house it then." She said walking out laughing. 

Ginny looked at her book. She had got it out of the library when there was noone else there. After picking up that diary in her first year she was more careful of what she read and after the book had no title on it she had had to summon courage to even open it. 

She had never told anyone but she still had nightmares over it. She was never going to tell anyone she had decided at the time. It would make her look like a baby when she didn't want to. She wasn't a child anymore. Just because she was the youngest everyone thought that they should act around her differently. It just wasn't fair. 

She thought about the last passage that she had read from the book. The book had had many riddles in it so far and this one was the most confusing. The line that she hadn't understood was 'wander through the mists of minds'. She had assumed that it meant something about sleeping but it didn't seem like it when she read the whole poem again. It seemed like something compleatly different though she couldn't seem to pinpoint what it was. It was like something covered in glass. You could see it, you knew that you were close to it but weren't able to get to it. Her thoughts were distracted by the smell of food coming from the great hall. She picked up the book and walked out. 

"Duck." Ginny had ducked before the words were even said but a second year she had spoken to once hadn't been so lucky. There was a food fight going on between Ravenclaw and Slytherin but some food tended to get thrown onto the other house's students. 

Sighing, Ginny took her book and started to read. 

"What's that?" Harry Potter said, taking it off her. 

Ginny felt like there was a ton of bricks suddenly sitting in her brain. Partly due to the fact that he had noticed her and partly due to the embaressment that she was going to suffer when he read the book. 

"Hmm, looks like a poem." 

"What's it say?" Ron asked, not noticing the glare he got from Ginny. 

"Magic words can never tell..." 

"Keep reading." Hermionie urged him. Looking up from the book that she was reading. 

"Of the way you cast me in a spell..." 

Ginny cringed in embaressment and felt like she should leave the table, run upstairs and hide over her bed covers until the book was forgotten. 

"Small things say more than I do." 

"Dashed me on the rocks of pain, the words of you..." 

"Dashed on the rocks of pain?" 

"Shut up Ron." 

"Never me but and only him..." 

"Only who?" Ginny's older brother Fred said, having heard the last line of the poem, or riddle or whichever it was. 

"Orange Roses are now a whim." Harry said looking confused. "Orange Roses?" 

"Never heard of them." Hermionie said, imediantly looking down at her book to see if they mentioned them but then realised that the book was on care of magical creatures and probably wouldn't contain Roses of any kind never mind Orange ones. 

"What are you doing?" George asked Harry. Wondering what his brother had been listening into. 

"Writing one of my own. What rhymes with Pearl?" 

"Swirl?" 

"Curl?" 

"Samurl?" 

"What is Samurl?" 

"I don't know but it rhymes." 

"I find a word of my own thanks." Harry said, writing down something and shielding the book from view. When finished he signed his name and closed it. 

Then Ginny noticed something strange. For a split second Harry seemed to shiver. His eyes flashed like he had blinked really fast and he moved in his seat like he had been shot by a small piece of electricity. 

He looked around him with a look of disbelivment on his face. He opened and closed his mouth like he was trying to work out how to use it and then grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and shook her. 

"What is my name. How old am I. Which house am I in. What year is it?!" He demanded. 

"Harry Potter. Fifteen. Gryffindor. 2002." (A/N: I know that Harry started Hogwarts in 1991 but try to ignore that.) 

"Five years. It's onl been five years. Only five years? Really?" 

"Has what only been five years." 

"Since 1997." 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"No reason. No reason. You said I'm in Gryffindor?" 

"Are you feeling okay Harry?" Ron asked, concerned about his friends strange behaviour. 

"Who are you? Sorry, sorry. Of course I'm okay. Everythings fine. Finally free." 

"Free?" 

"Urrm. Yes, free from... Carrots. I didn't order any at lunch so I'm free from them." 

"Whatever. You're acting really weird." 

"Am I? Really. Oh, I didn't notice it. So, what were we all talking about." Harry said, sliding the poem book into his robes. 

A/N: Well, by the end of the chapter I have a plot. The next chapter should be up soon. Please review. 


	2. Different

Orange Roses by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. Anything original belongs to me. 

Chapter Two: Different

Ginny followed Harry when he left the great hall. He had acted strange since he had written that poem. His body kept shivering and jerking and he seemed to have something that Ginny could only liken to mild amnesia. 

"Harry! Harry!" She ran up to him and turned him round, grabbing onto his shoulder and spinning him. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Me." 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" 

"No. Why?" His voice sounded like a crackle as he spoke. 

"Well are you okay?"  
"Better than I ever thought I could be. Thanks so much for asking." 

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital wing?" 

"I am sure. I am very sure. I feel fine. Will that be all?" He said, starting to walk off again. 

"Could I have my book back please." 

"No!" Harry said the word with such conviction and anger that Ginny almost took a step back from him in shock. "I have to destroy it."  
"You can't! Urrm, it's a library book and I was enjoying ready it! Give it back." 

"No. I am sorry. I shall give you a different book to read from the library and I shall pay the cost of any damages incurred."  
"I'm not letting you." Ginny said, he was acting really strange. His voice was completely monotone styled and his eyes seemed to be glazed over. Just then Ginny saw Malfoy and his lackeys walking up the corridor towards them. Malfoy grabbed the book out of Harry's hand and flipped through it. 

"What's this then? Hmm, poetry, the language of the losers and the dimwits."  
"Give me that book back... Person." 

"Excuse me? Person? You know what my name is Potter and I think that I will keep this book if it's that important to you." 

"Give me that book back."  
"No." 

"Crucio, crucio, crucio." Harry said and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were laying on the floor withering in pain. Harry bent down and picked up the book. "Thank you. I suppose that I should have used a wand don't you think? Then it would be much more easy to prove who I am though. No-wand works fine for me. Thank you for taking care of my book. I shall be going now." He muttered before walking off down the corridor, leaving Ginny to run down to the hospital wing. 

A/N: Next chapter should be up soon. 


	3. Hiding

Orange Roses by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter Three: Hiding

After getting the nurse to pick up Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Ginny sprinted back up to the common room. 

Not that many people were there. It was a nice day outside and those who were not having fun were either studying or sleeping- both usually done in their own rooms. 

As she walked in, she could see Harry holding the book over a fire, contained in a... Bubble? She had ever sent this kind of magic before. 

He seemed to get more and more frustrated. At one point he stood up, glared at the book and yelled 'burn you infernal contraption.' 

Ginny was about to suggest to him against that she should go to the hospital wing and lie down when eh turned around to look at her. 

"What do you want?" 

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything. What are you doing with that book?" 

"Killing it." 

"It's a book." 

"So?" 

"You can't kill a book." 

"This one you can." 

"Harry, what happened to you?" 

"Nothing." 

"Yes it has. I'm worried about you. What you did to Malfoy, well, he did deserve it, but still. Don't you think that it was a bit extreme?" 

"Not really." 

"You couldn't do them curses earlier. Without a wand as well." 

"Maybe you just didn't know what I can do. Burn!" He yelled, turning his attention away from Ginny and back to her poetry book. 

"Harry. Stop." He turned around and must have seen the pleading in her eyes. He cleared the fire with a swipe of his hand and looked back at her, the book discarded it's bubble and fell down to the floor. 

"What's going on?" She had planned to use a better question but she had also not planned for Harry to turn around. 

"I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" 

"You have no right to know!" He yelled at her, making her flinch and take a step backwards. "I'm sorry but you don't know what I have to do." 

Ginny walked calmly out of the room, backwards, but calmly. She headed straight to the library. 

"Do you have another book like the one I got out last time?" Ginny asked the Liberian. 

"Name?"  
"Ginny Weasley." 

"No. That book was special. The only one. Been at Hogwarts since we were built. People say that it steals your very soul if it feels like it. Of course that is nonsense. Only idiots believe that the book it cursed." 


End file.
